


Little Star

by GuineapigQueen



Series: General Requests [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Birth, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, hiding pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: This can't be happening to him, he can't have a baby! What would he do with a baby? He doesn't know. He doesn't even know what he's going to do when he goes into labour. He knows, inevitably he will. That he will go into labour, the baby has to come out some way and it's gonna hurt. He knows all this, but he can't bring himself to ask for help. He knows he's in trouble but he doesn't know how to ask for help.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: General Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539514
Kudos: 30





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend on discord, it contains Craig hiding his pregnancy and hiding his labour. It has a happy ending of course, because I wrote it. Enjoy :)

Craig groans as he shifts in bed. He can't sleep, the baby is moving around and kicking his ribs. It hurts, and absolutely nothing he does will help him get comfortable. He has a pillow under his stomach for extra support but really, there's no helping him. The baby is coming so soon. He's not prepared by any means, in fact, nobody even knows he's pregnant. He doesn't know exactly how far along he is but he guesses he has to be nearing full-term. He knows he should have told people, but he definitely can't bring himself to. For him, he feels like the time has just flown. He's not ready and he hasn't come to terms with it himself. Everytime he tries to sort himself out, try to plan what to do next, he just panics. This can't be happening to him, he can't have a baby! What would he do with a baby? He doesn't know. He doesn't even know what he's going to do when he goes into labour. He knows, inevitably he will. That he will go into labour, the baby has to come out some way and it's gonna hurt. He knows all this, but he can't bring himself to ask for help. He knows he's in trouble but he doesn't know how to ask for help. 

He sighs, rubbing a hand over his bump. It's huge, and he genuinely doesn't know how nobody else has noticed. He thinks people might have twigged that he put on weight but nobody has asked him if he's pregnant. Nobody has cornered him and confronted him for lying. He thinks it's because his parents work a lot and have always given him a lot of independence. And perhaps his friends don't know what to look for. He doesn't have a boyfriend, but the baby does have a dad. His name is Tweek and they're friends with benefits. They've been friends forever, but started experimenting together after a drunken night and it just kept going on. He likes Tweek a lot but he always interpreted their relationship to be casual so he never asked for anything more. He only pulled away when he began showing and couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was pregnant. 

He was kind of able to ignore and brush off the nausea. Even the original weight gain and moodiness. The fatigue was easy to dismiss but he couldn't pretend it was some lingering virus anymore when the bump began to show. He knew what it was and his heart sank. Not only was he pregnant, but he'd left it way too late to do anything about it. He was having a baby, regardless of what he wanted. The easiest thing to do was to push it away. He's just pushing it out of his head, like maybe it might go away if he did. 

But it never will.  _ It  _ is a baby, a person, and they kick him hard enough that he knows they're there. He feels guilty about it but he just doesn't know what to do. All he can do is hope that once they're born he'll know. Maybe if he's lucky he could give birth quietly and drop the kid off for adoption or something. He doesn't know. He can't even fathom it at this point. He hopes some instinct will take over. 

He hopes he has a few more weeks left to think about it because he's supposed to be going on a weekend trip tomorrow. It's been planned since before he got pregnant. They were waiting for their parents to allow them and decide they were old enough to spend a weekend alone. Token's beach house was supposed to be a great weekend for all of them. Instead he's going to be spending the entire time being uncomfortable and trying to hide his pregnancy. He won't be able to go swimming or anything, his belly will be too obvious. He's going to just have to try and get through it, instead of having the time of his life. 

He doesn't really know what labour will feel like but he doesn't think it will happen this weekend. Maybe this is wishful thinking on his part but he thinks he's got more time. He hopes he has more time. 

All he knows is now he's uncomfortable. He's out of breath, his organs being squished by a baby and being constantly kicked. He's so tired but he can't sleep. Not while he's sharing a body with this little human. He thinks he does love them, maybe, in a weird way. He will miss having them there, even if they kick him and make him uncomfortable. It's been kind of nice to have a little buddy to go through this with. Even though he knows this makes no sense. 

He sighs, sitting up in bed, giving up on the idea of sleep. Instead he lifts up his shirt to reveal the bump. He pokes at his side where he can see the baby kicking at him. Maybe he'll like having a baby. Maybe they'll be best friends. Maybe he'll hate it. He doesn't know. He does know he's not ready for all the change that's about to come his way. He almost wishes that he could stay like this forever. In limbo, just him and the baby. Nobody else needing to know and no one to judge them. He knows that's not reality and it's all going to come crashing down around him very soon. He savours now, when it's just them. He can just feel the kicks, know they're there but not have any real consequences yet. 

It's all going to be over so soon and Craig doesn't think he quite wants it to be yet. He can't explain it but he loves them, even if he wants to hold himself at arm's length. He's afraid of how his life will change and how angry everyone will be at him. He's afraid that he won't like being a parent and that he might grow to resent his baby. He's scared of getting hurt, scared of rejection and just plain scared. 

He just needs to get through the weekend. The rest of his life can wait. 

—

Craig doesn't like riding in the car, he's stuck in the same position with a baby in his belly that wants to move around. It hurts, he's always being kicked and moving in ways that leave him breathless. That and his stomach kind of hurts. He thinks it's supposed to be Braxton Hicks because it's mildly annoying, not horrible pain like he'd assume labour would be. It's just uncomfortable, like bad cramps. But the pain and the movement are making him feel sick as well. It's too hot in the car, the AC not really reaching him in the back. So he stares out the window and tries to keep his lunch down. 

It's going to be a long drive and Craig doesn't feel much like talking. Instead he fiddles with the hoodie that it's way too hot to be wearing. He's trying to cover up the swell of his stomach, nobody has said anything this far so he guesses he's doing an okay job. But he's still boiling in it, and comments have been made about that. Tweek and Clyde are squished into that back with him, not helping the heat at all. 

He regrets this, he should have come up with some excuse to not go. He knows his friends would have worried and he may have ruined their whole trip. They've been planning this forever, been looking forward to it all year. Craig can't ruin it even though he's not having a good time. It's only a weekend. He can manage a weekend surely. 

Jimmy and Token are arguing about what music to put on the stereo. Jimmy wants some country shit and Token wants Billie Eilish. Clyde is complaining that both suck and they should put on Gangnam Style. Craig hopes Clyde is joking but sometimes it's really hard to tell.

He wishes he could go hide somewhere. Go lie down in private, where he can lift up his shirt and poke at the baby's kicks. He wants to not have to hide. His baby wants attention and he wants to give it. Maybe it's mean but he feels like he'd rather spend time with his baby than with his friends. He loves his friends but they're exhausting sometimes.

"You  _ -ah-  _ doing okay there Craig?" Tweek asks him "you've been super quiet."

"Yeah" Token says "you alright?"

"I feel a bit car sick" he confesses, which isn't a total lie.

"Oh dude, if you barf on me I swear" Clyde complains.

"Or barf in my car" Token adds.

"I'm not going to barf" Craig says "I'll tell you to pull over if I need to."

"I hope you f-f-feel better dude" Jimmy says "would suck to be sick this whole t-t-trip."

"It's just motion sickness" Craig insists "but thank you for caring."

"Of course" Tweek says "if you're not feeling good, just say. I'm sure Token will  _ -nnn- _ pull over." 

"I will," Token adds.

"Thanks," Craig says quietly, "I think I'm just gonna try and sleep for a bit." 

"Sleep well" Tweek says kindly.

—

Craig slept most of the way there, he woke up feeling sore and stiff. He manages to carry his suitcase inside, despite the weight of his belly. It's awkward but he gets it done. He and Tweek are sharing a room, and Tweek offers to help him several times but Craig refused. Because of the long drive they all decided just to chill out and play video games which Craig is happy for. He's glad he doesn't have to find an excuse not to go swimming until tomorrow. Instead he spends the time lounging around with his friends. He's still uncomfortable, he always is but for him it's better to be uncomfortable on a nice couch than squished up in the back of a car. 

For a little while Craig forgets he's pregnant. He's having so much fun laughing and hanging out with his friends that he feels like a regular teenager again. He forgets that he's having a baby in the next week or so and that he's desperately trying to hide it. He just has fun. He is glad he came today, even if he's been uncomfortable and sick for most of the drive. 

As the sun sets and night begins to fall they order pizza for dinner. It's almost like they're playing adults. They have a big house that isn't theirs, money they saved over the year and suddenly too much freedom. They can do what they want so they order pizza and get it delivered. Craig is feeling a bit better now that he isn't in a moving car and eats his own happily. 

He still feels tight in his belly but he isn't sure if that's because he might have eaten too much. Either that or the baby is in a bad position. He watches all his friends play GTA together on the big screen TV. He doesn't want to play because he's been feeling crap again since eating. His stomach hurts and he's feeling a lot more nauseous. 

He excuses himself, saying he's tired and needs to go to bed early. He lies down in bed but keeps staring at the wall. Everything mounting and hurting more. He doesn't quite know what to do. He tries to breathe through the pain and waits for it to fade. Almost as soon as it does its back again, worse than last time. He wants to cry out, but doesn't, knowing his friends will hear him. 

Instead he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. He knows that his stomach is tightening, the pressure is building and he thinks he's going to be sick. He kneels on the cold bathroom tires and brings up all the pizza he ate for dinner. Sweat beading at his forehead and panting to catch his breath. He curls into a ball once he's done, arms around his stomach. 

Is this what having a baby feels like? Craig doesn't know. He can't have this baby now, this isn't happening!

Eventually he picks himself up off the floor and crawls back into bed. He bites his tongue when the next wave of pain comes over him. 

It all has to go away. It has to. He can't have this baby tonight.

—

Craig doesn't know what time Tweek comes into bed. He hears Tweek shuffle across the floor and climb into his own bed but his eyes are firmly closed. He doesn't look at the clock. Instead he focuses on not making any noise. His back hurts so much and his pelvis feels like it's being crushed under so much pressure but if he yells it's all over. 

He bites down on the sleeve of his sweater to muffle and sounds. Tweek takes sleeping pills and is now, because of them, a heavy sleeper. Craig knows as long as he doesn't scream he'll probably be okay. 

He takes deep breaths, trying to breathe through what he assumes are contractions. His goal has changed from denying he's in labour to now just getting through it. Don't wake Tweek, or anyone else. Just get through it and then decide the next step. He knows the baby has to come out somehow, so when the contraction subsides he slips off his sweatpants and underwear. He doesn't know when the baby will actually come but he has to be ready. 

He tries not to scream when he feels a wetness between his legs. It feels weird,  _ wrong  _ but it has to happen. It's the only way this will all end.  _ Just get out of me,  _ he thinks, terrified of what's to come. Craig can't explain it but something in him wants them out, wants to hold them and make sure they're okay. He does love them, even if he doesn't know how to say it. For whatever reason, something in him becomes more determined. The contractions reach a crescendo and he knows, he just knows it's time to push. For whatever reason, it hurts, it hurts a  _ lot  _ but he doesn't scream. It's like he channels all that energy into pushing. Into getting the job done. Like he's gone into a zen mode or something. He grips the sheets and pushes, not caring about the grossness of it. He stops between contractions to catch his breath before putting his game face on and getting back to the job. He just knows to reach down to support the head as it's born, the shoulders are the worst part and as he pushes he lets out a small squeak. It's the loudest sound he's made throughout the entire process which is a miracle in of itself, but Tweek doesn't wake. He stays asleep, like nothing is happening, next to Craig in his bed. Blissfully unaware. 

It takes one more push and Craig almost immediately feels relieved. He's still in pain, but it's not so overwhelming and the pressure has lessened. He holds the weight of his child in his arms, not quite sure what to do with them. They're moving, but making no noise. Craig takes in a shocked breath, trying to ignore all the blood and guts around him. His hand shakes as he pulls the baby into his arms, he doesn't even check their gender, just pulls them close into his warmth and body heat. They need to be okay, they need to cry… Craig needs to hear it. He then has a terrible thought. What if they're  _ not  _ okay and he's done this to them. Has he killed his own kid? He looks down at his baby's face in the dark. They're looking up at him, breathing, blinking and looking shocked. But not crying, tears well in Craig's eyes, he's scared. He cuddles his baby close to his chest, hoping to keep them warm. 

"I love you" he says "I'm going to put you first from now on." 

It takes a horrible few seconds of silence but then it starts. The baby cries, bleating like a little lamb. Craig doesn't even care how loud the cry is because they're  _ crying.  _ Maybe they'll be okay. He kisses their forehead, keeping them cuddled close as they cry. He's not quite sure what to do next.

"Craig?" A voice asks, bringing him back to earth. 

"Craig… is that a?" It's Tweek, sounding panicked. 

"Tweek" Craig says quietly "I'm sorry."

"Did you just have a  _ -gah-  _ baby?" He asks again "am I hallucinating? Still dreaming? Did I take too many  _ -nnn-  _ meds by accident?"

"No you're awake… I just.. I didn't want to wake you" Craig says quietly, knowing how ridiculous he sounds.

"So you just… had a baby? In the bed? On your  _ -ah- _ own?" Tweek says, trying to connect all the dots.

"Yeah I just… I didn't want to disappoint you. Or anyone" Craig replies softly. 

"What the  _ fuck _ ? Is this an episode of  _ I Didn't Know I was Pregnant?"  _ Tweek continues to freak out.

"No. I knew" Craig sighs, ashamed.

_ "You knew?  _ I just… I'm calling a  _ -nghh-  _ ambulance" Tweek says, springing out of bed. 

Craig wants to say no but he realises it's not just about him anymore. The little one needs care, so Craig lets him. They're going to have to discuss it all later. 

—

Tweek wakes up the whole house by calling Craig this ambulance. Craig tries not to focus on the chaos. All his friends are freaking out and asking questions but Craig ignores them and just focuses on his baby. He has to keep them warm, and make sure they're breathing. Tweek and Token argue about if they should be cutting the cord. The placenta is still inside Craig, and he won't let them touch him or go anywhere near there. So they just decide to let the EMTs decide. Craig doesn't know what else to do, all he can do is focus on his baby. Talk to them, hold them, keep them warm. 

He doesn't want to go through all the shit with the EMTs but the baby needs to be checked. 

"Do you know how many weeks you were?" A female EMT asks him.

Craig shakes his head. 

"I knew I was pregnant" he admits "but I didn't go to the doctor."

She doesn't seem to make any kind of judgement about that, just accepts the situation. 

"Boy or girl?" She asks, maybe just trying to make conversation this time.

"I don't know, I haven't looked," he admits.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I've been too scared, I didn't want her to get cold so I just hugged her" he explains. 

"Well you probably did the right thing by doing that" she says "and not cutting the cord was a smart choice too."

"It was just instinct," Craig says.

"It's better for you to be in the hospital when you have the placenta. To make sure there's no excessive bleeding" she says "can I take your baby? I'll wrap them up and you can have them back once we're sure you're okay" she asks him. 

Craig wants to say no. His protective instincts took over. He has to take a breath and overcome, his hands shaking as he hands his baby over. 

"Do you want to know the gender?" She asks him. He appreciates that he's being asked instead of just being assaulted with the information. 

"Yes" Craig says "I do."

"Wait" Tweek interjects, all his friends had been silently standing around while the EMTs did their job. 

"What?" Craig asks.

"I just want to  _ -nnn- _ hear this too" Tweek says gingerly. 

"You've had a little girl," she says, smiling "congratulations." 

"Oh" Craig says, shocked. He's not sure why since he knew it would go one way or the other but he's still surprised. She's a she. A little girl.  _ A daughter.  _

"A baby girl" Tweek says quietly "well done  _ -hnn-  _ Craig."

Craig shakes his head. He deserves no praise. 

"I'm going to cut the cord and clamp it sweetheart" the EMT tells him "then you can have her back okay?" 

Craig lets them do what they need to do. He stares at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Tweek, or any of his friends. 

"We're not angry Craig" Token says "just worried."

"I'm sorry" Craig says quietly "I ruined our weekend away."

Clyde lets out this watery laugh, like he might begin to cry. 

"You didn't" Clyde says "we have a crazy story to tell forever now."

At that, Jimmy also lets out a laugh. 

"We can t-t-talk about it once you've got to h-hospital" Jimmy tells him "just rest for n-n-now."

—

At least in the hospital everyone knows what they're doing. They can tell Craig what to do and it's kind of relieving. Once they've gotten the placenta safely, given Craig the all-clear and then given his daughter the all-clear. They keep her warm and give her clothes, a diaper and a feed and then bring her to him. He wants her with him as long as she is healthy to be. 

Tweek has called his parents and they're on their way up. Craig doesn't want to face them so he distracts himself with his new reality. He has a baby. He's terrified, but he doesn't want to give her up or pretend she isn't there. He wants to hold her, love her, do everything for her. Makeup for all the times he ignored her while he was pregnant. He loves her deeply, more deeply than he realised. He can never, ever, let her go now.

While he is waiting for his parents he learns to care for her. A nurse shows him how to give her a bottle and how to change a diaper. He learns how to burp, how to hold, comfort and just how to be with her. It's information overload but he's determined to get it. 

He doesn't have a name for her yet, so he just calls her little one. He doesn't want to choose a name until he's spoken to Tweek. If Tweek tells him he doesn't want her then Craig will do it by himself but he wants to at least consult Tweek.

He feels he owes him that at the very least. 

He's just holding her when his parents arrive. She's quiet, half asleep actually. Confused by the big bright world around her. She keeps looking around and frowning at the bright lights. Craig being the only thing familiar to her at this point. She seems to be content here with him, as she fights sleep. Craig thinks she'll go eventually, she's tired and can only fight sleep for so long. 

"Craig," his mom says as they both rush to his room.

"God," his dad says, "how did you manage to hide that?"

"I'm sorry" he says quietly "I got scared and before I knew it I was showing and it just felt too hard. Like the longer I waited the harder it got and then… it started to hurt and then I just… I knew I had to have her" he tries to explain. He knows he does a poor job.

"I don't care" his mom says quietly "I don't care right now… just… are  _ you  _ okay? You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm okay" he says "it hurts a bit but we are both okay."

"I just wish you would have told me" his father says sadly "I thought we had a better relationship than that."

"I'm sorry" Craig replies. He can see that his parents are feeling guilty, not mad. He hates that he caused them to feel like that. They've always been such great parents to him, he doesn't know why he was so afraid. 

"Just… don't do this again" his mom says "anything, no matter what, you can tell us."

"We love you" his dad says earnestly "we would have supported you. We  _ will  _ support you."

"Thank you," Craig says, trying to keep himself from crying. He doesn't want to upset his daughter but he feels awful. He lied to everyone when everyone just wanted to help him. "I love you" he tells them "and I'll be honest from now on."

"Please do" his dad says, "are we allowed to see this baby?"

"Yes" his mom says, almost sounding nervous "our granddaughter… oh my god… I'm a grandmother."

"Assuming Craig wants to keep this baby" his dad says, nudging her "no pressure either way Craig. Whatever you feel is right." 

"You can see her" Craig says with a small smile "she's tired but you can hold her. I trust you."

His mother smiles as she takes the small bundle into her arms "hello baby" she coos "oh she looks so much like Tweek." 

Craig winces at the mention of Tweek. There's no denying she's his at this point. Her hair is thick, wild and blonde and she had Tweeks nose exactly. She's beautiful and she's definitely Tweeks daughter. He hasn't even told his parents that she's Tweeks, but they can tell just by looking at her.

"I want to keep her" he says quietly "I just didn't know how to tell anyone." 

His mom is smiling, transfixed by her new granddaughter. His dad meets his eyes and smiles as she coos at the new baby.

"We did always want to be grandparents" his dad says "we just didn't think it'd be so soon."

"I didn't plan on being a dad at sixteen either" , he says, laugh-crying. 

"We're gonna work it out" his dad comforts him "we'll welcome her into our family." 

That's all Craig really wants at the end of the day. If Tweek walks, at least he still has his family. 

—

All of his friends come in 9am the next morning. His parents went back to Token's place to sleep. Token offered once he realised they essentially had nowhere else to sleep. Craig is so appreciative, they've been up most of the night. He wants them to come back soon, but they need sleep. Craig will be ready for them when they've rested and come back to visit. 

In order to keep the house quiet Clyde, Tweek, Token and Jimmy all pile into the ward. Craig is giving his daughter her second feed for the morning. He's kind of surprised to see them all, he expected them to be mad even though Tomen had said that they aren't. Last night was probably traumatic for them too, yet, they're all here. 

"Are you happy?" Clyde asks him. It's sincere, not sarcastic or harsh. Craig is moved that Clyde genuinely wants to know. 

"I think so" Craig replies "I mean I'm getting used to it all but I'm happy. I love her."

"Good" Clyde replies.

"Can you please tell us next time?" Token tells him.

"I'm sorry" Craig says "I have a new motto going forward. No more secrets."

"Good" Jimmy replies "cause we want to h-help you." 

"You guys have helped just by being nice and supportive" Craig says, realising Tweek hasn't said anything yet.

"Of course" Token says "you're friend."

"We're the boys!" Clyde adds "we stick together!" 

"I have a daughter now" Craig says quietly "you're gonna have to let a girl in."

"She's w-welcome with us" Jimmy says "a-always." 

"I think… um" Token says "I think we should give Craig and Tweek a minute."

"Can you?" Tweek asks quietly. 

"Yeah" Clyde says "I want a burger anyway."

"We'll b-be at the cafeteria" Jimmy says with a smile as they all awkwardly shuffle out. 

There's an awkward silence as they're left alone. Tweek shifts his weight from one foot to the other, biting his lip.

"I don't think I need to ask if she's  _ -nghh-  _ mine, right?" He says quietly. 

"She looks exactly like you," Craig says by way of confirmation. 

"I thought so" he says "as soon as I  _ -hnn-  _ saw her in your arms I saw me."

"You have no reason to believe after everything but you're the only one I've been with" Craig says.

"I believe you, and even if it wasn't true, she's clearly mine either way" Tweek replies, looking over at her. She's all wrapped up in blankets but her face is visible. 

"Do… do you want her?" Craig asks awkwardly, dreading the answer a little. 

"Do you  _ -ah- _ not want her?" Tweek asks him, sounding equally as timid. 

"I do" Craig replies "I love her and even though I was stupid to not tell anyone… she's mine. I just... I didn't know if you wanted her seeing as I didn't really give you much choice." 

"I… Of course I want her. She's mine… I know she is and I just… I'm shocked but she's  _ ours"  _ Tweek tries to explain "I can't  _ -nghh-  _ walk away from that."

"Thank you I just… I know I don't deserve you but I'm so glad you want her" Craig tells Tweek sincerely.

"I just thought you didn't want to be with me or something… I didn't even consider that you might be  _ -hnng-  _ pregnant" Tweek says sadly. 

"I should have told you" Craig replies guiltily. 

"You should have, but it is what it  _ -gah- _ is" Tweek tells him "I love you so much and it hurts me knowing you  _ -nghh-  _ went through all of this alone. I wish I could have held your hand… told you things would be okay. Be the  _ -ah-  _ support you needed" Tweek says sadly. 

"You love me?" Craig says quietly. 

"I've always loved you" Tweek says "I'm just dumb and don't know how to talk about my  _ -nnn-  _ feelings."

"I'm sorry" Craig says quietly "I love you too… so much that I was scared of being hurt so I just lied. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, let's just.. start fresh. Hopefully together, like a  _ -hnng-  _ family and shit" Tweek struggles to get out. Craig has to laugh at his choice of words. 

"I'd like that," Craig says quietly "do you want to hold your daughter?"

"I've been desperate since last night," Tweek admits. 

Craig smiles as he hands her over. Tweek takes the bundle gingerly. He stares right into her eyes and she stares back.  _ Who are you?  _ Her little expression says to Craig. Tweek, like he can read her mind says "I'm your daddy."

Craig can't stop smiling. It's just so pure the love they already seem to have for one another. She looks at him intently, ready to discover everything about him. He just looks at her with love. 

Craig has never felt so happy to hand his baby over to someone else. She was meant to be here, with both of them.

—

Craig has never met a more natural father than Tweek. Tweek seems to just know what she wants and how to calm her cries. Craig is a little jealous but mostly just happy to have someone like Tweek to co-parent with. He's someone who will let Craig sleep, or shower or whatever Craig needs to get done. When he needs a break Tweek can take her and vice versa. They haven't made any official living arrangements but Tweek has been staying with him so far. It's helped him feel like they're really a family. 

Newborns are demanding and hard. Craig isn't sure how much he'd be able to handle alone. Having a partner makes things a little easier. They aren't back at school yet, they have a few more weeks left to stay home and bond with their daughter. 

Craig's parents have been very supportive too. They're besotted by their new granddaughter and although they wish Craig had told them about being pregnant, they wouldn't send her back for anything. It's everything that Craig couldn't dare to dream of. He thought his parents would be mad and disappointed, that Tweek would reject him… he didn't expect all this support. 

They decided to name her Sabrina, that day in the hospital. It's just a name they both liked and thought suited her. Craig is glad she has a name now, and a beautiful one too. 

He sighs, leaning against Tweek as he feeds Sabrina. They're both tired and both relieved that she's no longer crying. But Craig doesn't think he'd trade this, even if he's tired and worries often that he isn't good enough at being a dad. He wouldn't trade these moments for anything.

"Can you  _ -nghh- _ cuddle her for a while when I'm done?" Tweek asks him "I'm so exhausted but I think she'll cry if I  _ -ah-  _ put her down."

"That's okay" Craig says "you get some sleep. You're like a super dad."

"I'm not" Tweek says "I'm just a  _ -gah- _ regular dad."

"Me too" Craig says "we're doing our best."

"We are" Tweek agrees "I'm glad we're doing this even if it was a  _ -hnn- _ surprise."

"Me too" Craig says, taking Sabrina from Tweek to burp her. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

"I think so too" Tweek says "it's hard but she's just… she's lovely. Even when she  _ -ah-  _ cries all night." 

"The good moments outweigh the bad" Craig agrees "now, you try and rest okay. You're clearly exhausted."

"Thank you" Tweek says, giving Craig a kiss on the cheek, then gives Sabrina a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too," Craig tells him, cuddling Sabrina close to him. 

Craig doesn't mind losing sleep when his reward is these late night cuddles. 

—

Craig is exhausted between school, caring for Sabrina and just other day to day things. School is hard. Going back was hard. Him having a baby out of the blue was kind of a scandal so he gets a lot of questions and gossipy rumors at school. It's annoying but he's learning to ignore that kind of stuff. Yes, he made some bad decisions while pregnant but all he can do now is move on and try to better now that his daughter is here. He tries to love her as hard as he can, he never wants her to feel unwanted or unloved. 

So it's nice, after a day at school filled with teenage gossip that he can come home to his daughter and just talk baby talk. Maybe it's stupid but she's his favorite person, bar Tweek, and he loves spending any time he can with her. She likes to tell him things when he picks her up from daycare, even if she can only coo and babble. She tells him all about her day, she loves to show him things, to make faces with them and laugh and smile. She's the happiest person Craig knows. 

He likes the night time routine when things go well. When she's tired out just the right amount from daycare and falls asleep in their arms after a bath. It's Craig's favorite part of the day. (As long as it's not one of those nights she refuses to sleep, those happen and they suck. But they're worth it.) 

She likes baths which Craig and Tweek are both grateful for. She likes to play and splash around in the water. She laughs as she kicks her legs and splashes water everywhere. 

She adores both of them. Craig knows this without her having her ever speak the words. It's in the way she looks at them, the coos she makes, the eagerness to tell and show them things. She always wants her daddies, and well, Craig would want things to be any other way. 

Tweek hums twinkle twinkle little star to her as he gently washes her hair. 

"I'm so lucky," Craig says quietly. Tweek turns to him quickly and grins. 

Their relationship is stable and it's been good so far. They have more work to do, and they don't always get along perfectly. But they love each other deeply, in the kind of way where the bad things are so tiny and insignificant compared to the good. In a way where silly arguments or bad days don't matter. Craig wants it to last forever. He wants them to always be a happy family. 

"Okay little star," Tweek says, lifting her out of the tub "time to get our  _ -nnn-  _ pyjamas on." 

"We're old" Craig says as Sabrina giggles cheekily at him "but in a good way."

"In the best way," Tweek says, cuddling Sabrina as she's wrapped in her towel. 

Tweek then dresses her in her diaper and pyjamas, despite her being a wriggly escape artist. Then he brings her into the bedroom, she snuggles between them sleepily as Craig reads her a story. It's just a simple children's book about animals, learning their names and things. She's too young to really follow it but she likes to be read to and she likes the pictures. She slowly falls asleep, her head against Craig's chest. Like he is the safest place she can imagine. He strokes her hair, slowly picking her up and shifting her into his arms before carrying her to bed. 

Craig lays her down and she stays asleep. She looks angelic, from her eyelashes to her rosy, chubby cheeks. She's perfect. And she's theirs. 

Craig can't imagine his life without her. He can't imagine not having her, not going through all the shit he went through. He loves being a parent so much more than he had predicted. 

Tweek wraps an arm around his waist and pulls Craig close as they watch their daughter sleep. 

"I love you" Tweek whispers, kissing Craig's temple. 

"I love you too" Craig replies "I love us. Our family." 

Tweek hugs him tightly. Things may not have gone how he planned but they're going so much better. Sabrina is his bright, little shining star. She keeps him on his toes and amazes him every day. Even when he struggles, gets exhausted or just finds parenthood extra hard that day. She is his light, reminding him that the dark is never forever. Both her and Tweek, his two golden haired, kind, loving stars, lighting his way through life.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends


End file.
